


Пойманный момент

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days-, K Project
Genre: Collage, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Коллаж, Не копировать на другие сайты, кроссовер, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: Цикл коллажей.Одна глава — одна работа.1. Так лучше2. Наблюдатель
Relationships: Суо Микото/Ята Мисаки
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	1. Пойманный момент. Так лучше

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: офарты, рамка.
> 
> Примечание: здесь нет и не будет Коноханы Саи

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/d4/c3/DWswueaR_o.png)


	2. Пойманный момент. Наблюдатель

  
[Полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/46/wc0IaTpR_o.png)


End file.
